My Friday
by iluvdimples314
Summary: A fluffy little JDox songfic to the tune of Friday I'm In Love by The Cure. Slashy oneshot.


**Sooo...**

**I am going away on vacation day after tomorrow, and this oneshot was sitting in my Document Manager for two weeks, so I decieded to publish it before I left. It's only JDox fluff, but it ws fun to write. I promise to update My Diagnosis soon... only three more chapters to go!**

**But anyway, enough babbling. Enjoy, and please review.**

***

Dr. Perry Cox leaned casually against the admissions desk. He attempted to scan his newest patient's chart, but his translucent blue eyes kept drifting over to the analog clock perched on the wall. It was now nine o' four AM.

Newbie's shift started at nine.

_I don't care if Mondays blue.  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too.  
Thursday, I don't care about you.  
__It's Friday, I'm in love._

Dr. Cox's hand was halway down to his pager when he saw the glass doors glide open, revealing a dark-haired young doctor wearing navy-blue scrubs.

A look of elation flashed over JD's face. "Hey, Dr. Cox."

Perry grinned at his protege and beckoned him over to the counter. He leaned over to whisper into his ear:

"How does the second floor supply closet sound?"

_Monday you can fall apart.  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart.  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start.  
It's Friday, I'm in love._

JD glanced up at his mentor in disbelief. "At work?"

"What are you, chicken?"

JD smirked. "No, I just don't want to cause an earthquake."

Dr. Cox raised his left eyebrow in confusion. "And how exactly would you go about that, Beverly?"

"I don't know, maybe by ROCKING YOUR WORLD a little too hard!" JD whisper-shouted.

_Saturday, wait.  
And Sunday always comes too late.  
But Friday, never hesitate..._

Perry growled inwardly. "Be there in ten minutes... or else."

"Or else what, I'll get a spanking?" JD inquired, not really thinking about what he was saying.

Perry grinned. "That's bound to happen anyway, Newbie."

_I don't care if Mondays black.  
Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack.  
Thursday, never looking back.__  
It's Friday, I'm in love._

JD blushed and turned on his heel, walking quickly into the hallway.

Dr. Cox followed his lead and ducked into a crowded elevator, bound for the second floor.

"Damn it all, I love Friday."

_***_

Eight and a half minutes later, Perry was sitting alone in the supply closet, hands resting on his head. He tried to communicate telepathically with his protege. _Newbie, _he thought, _I'm waiting... You get your ass in here right now._

Miraculously, the large wooden door creaked open at that very moment. JD smiled down at his mentor. "Did 'ya miss me?"

For a moment, Dr. Cox's mind scrambled for an answer.

"You have no idea."

_Saturday, wait.  
And Sunday always comes too late.  
But Friday, never hesitate..._

He hoisted himself off the floor and reached around JD to slam the door, using the other arm to pull his companion closer. "It's been too long, Newbie."

JD looked over at Perry skeptically. "Dr. Cox, I was at your apartment last night."

_Dressed up to the eyes,  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise.  
Throwing out your frown,  
And just smiling at the sound,  
And as sleek as a shriek,  
Spinning round and round._

Perry pressed JD up against the door and began planting tender kisses on his neck. "Yeah, well... last night remains a bit of a blur."

"You mean you were drunk?"

"As a sailor, Mandy."

JD considered this comment for a moment. "I don't really care. You're always truthful when you're drunk."

_Always take a big bite,  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night.  
You can never get enough,  
Enough of this stuff,  
It's Friday, I'm in love._

"Oh really?" Perry grabbed the hem of JD's top and yanked it over his head. "How truthful?" He stared at his protege quizically.

JD reached over to rid his companion of his coat and t-shirt. "Truthful enough."

_I don't care if Monday's blue.  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too.  
Thursday I don't care about you.  
It's Friday, I'm in love._

_"_Newbie? You tell me what I said last night. You tell me right now." He pressed his toned bare chest against JD's, already panting. "What did I say?"

JD looked up at Perry, grinning widely, cheeks rosy. "You told me you love me."

_Monday you can fall apart.  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart.  
Thursday doesn't even start._

He pulled Dr. Cox into a long, fiery kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his mentor's neck. In the end, it was Perry who broke away.

" I guess you're right. I do tell the truth when I'm drunk."

_It's Friday, I'm in love._

_***_

**So? What did you think?**

**Peace, love, and cyberhugs,**

**JD**


End file.
